Badass to ice princess
by tomboygreengurl
Summary: Buttercup is known for being a tomboy badass but is she really? Keep reading to find out. Rated T for future language.
1. prologue

**Hey guys new story is here. I have been wanting to write this for awhile, so on with the prologue.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV:**

I am mostly known for being a badass,but I also have a secret. I live a double life. I am also known as the ice princess, that is when my girly side take over. Nobody knows about my double life except my family. They always support me.

I am going to expose this side of me in my nationals. I wonder what would happen after I show myself to the world? I bet they will be in for a shock.

I went to school today. It is the day of the nationals. It was also the finals too. I was really nervous for people to see this side of me. My sisters are being so supportive of this.

Bubble even made me my favorite breakfast. It was pretty hard to make in the morning. It contains ribs. I know weird right? Bubble stayed up all night making it. Gosh, I love her. I swear to god I have the best sisters in the world.

My mother used to be an ice princess too and I am following her footsteps. My mother was amazing on the ice, but one mistake cost her, her life. Ever since then my father has always been there for us. He is a scientist, a very famous one of that. I sometimes wonder about how did an ice princess come to fall in love with a nerd, but then I look at my dad and know to never judge a book by it's cover.

I also got a guy I like. I know "Buttercup likes someone!" is probably what you are thinking right now. Well, I do and his name is Butch, but lets keep it a secret.

If I win first place, I might and I mean might confessed my love to him. Great, now I sound like Bubble. Butch is also a badass, but can be nice when he wants to. Butch is also my best friend. Well it is time for me to go now.

Talk to you later. BYE!

* * *

**ok done with this prologue. Trust me it will get better, this is just a quickie, quickie. Well, until next time. **


	2. Chapter 1

**hey guys. I am soo sorry for not updating, I was busy with school and because of the last day of school it was pretty hectic. My brother had his graduation too and a family member died so yea. SORRY!**

**I OWN NOTHING. If I did I would be rich and be donating money to the needy**

* * *

Buttercup's POV:

HEY! My name is Buttercup.

I am currently 16 years old. I have a tomboy and badass attitude too, so don't piss me off. I have bright neon green eyes and shoulder length hair, which I hate. I wish it was short, but Bubble would go all bubblevicious on me plus end with a puppy dog eyes and pout. It is torture.

Speaking of Bubble, she is one of my sisters. She has a Bubbly attitude like her name. Thanks mom for naming me Buttercup for no damn reason. Bubble has sky blue eyes like dad and have mid back hair.

My other sister goes by the name Blossom but in my opinion she should be named bossy. She is like the mother of the house and family. She may be the boss but she is still smarter than all of us. hehe nerd! She has bubblegum pink eyes. DON'T ASK! Her hair is smack down below her ass. She takes forever in the bathroom because of it, so once we gave her a bad haircut when we were five.

We are all triplets. We are fraternal triplets, but we all look the same except for our eyes and hair color. That is not the only thing that is different about us. We all have different styles and personalities.

I have raven black hair as black as the midnight without the moon or stars. I usually have it in a messy whatever like ponytail and etc. I usually (mostly) wear baggy or boy clothing unless my sisters capture me then all hell goes down. I was cursed with D cups breast and natural beauty, which sucks cause boys are driving me insane! She also has boys that bow down to her.

Bubble has blonde hair that are usually in curly pigtails on the side of her hair. She always wear make up and girly clothes. ick! She has C cup breasts and she looks pretty without the makeup but she says I have no sense of style whatsoever or what do you know you don't wear make up.

Blossom is a red head. She is usually seen with her high ponytail held by a huge pink or red bow. She wears school appropriate, girly clothes. NERD! Blossom is one of the teachers pet ( no duh sherlock) She was the unlucky one and got B cup breast. She wears little make up cause makeup because you are not allow to wear a lot of makeup to school.

We are all friends to another set of triplets. Well, I am best friends with Butch. Bubble is the girlfriend of Boomer. They match they are both idiots and babies. ( Sorry to blue fans, remember this is Buttercup's POV).Brick is Blossom's boyfriend. BOTH NERDS (again sorry, talk more about them is chapter 2)

I only have one father. He is the bestest dad in the whole world and universe. I call him "pops" or "pa" while Bubble call him "daddy". Blossom calls him "dad" or "father". Pops wasn't very happy about my sisters dating. He made Brick and Boomer promise to not hurt them or else they will be beheaded and fed to the sharks except for the eyes so they can watch the whole thing. Isn't my pops awesome.

Pops is a famous scientist while mom used to be a famous skater, but one jump cost her, her life. I really miss mom though.

I own a black motorcycle with green flames on it. Blossom has a pink honda with red stripes on it and Bubble ride with her or Boomer.

I also live a double life too.


	3. Chapter 2

**In case you haven't heard yet there's some really bad news going around.**

**It is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**

**I got a message from a fellow writer Artic Queen and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it affect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I am exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This affects us all and we cannot let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friends, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. But we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.**

**-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before let's do it again come on let's push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**


End file.
